In many different contexts, it is often useful to gather information related to specific individuals. For example, during the process of legal discovery, it may be necessary to gather information related to key witnesses, employees related to a corporation, or any other key individual related to the litigation at hand. Typically, in these types of situations, an attorney or legal expert would often physically trek to the key individual's desk to review documents and gather information stored on the key individual's workstation. Once the attorney or legal expert copied or printed the appropriate files, those files would be physically carried back to the attorney or legal expert's office. The attorney or legal expert would sift through the gathered files and, if necessary, trek back to the key individual's desk to gather more information. As one can imagine, whether in the legal context or any other information-gathering context, this process would be tedious and costly.
In view of the arduousness of such a process, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the industry.